<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Souls by pomegranateab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136115">Red Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateab/pseuds/pomegranateab'>pomegranateab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor Friendship, Comfort Reading, Dark Barry Allen, Dark Kara Danvers, Dark Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Fortress of Solitude, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Leviathans, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, References to Drugs, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Sunday, SuperCorp Week, Top Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateab/pseuds/pomegranateab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the search for Lex Luthor continues, new problems arise in National City. Finding themselves surrounded by friends and enemies, the Superfriends will have to engage in a dangerous game of trust and lies. Sample from chapter one down below.<br/>.<br/>Supergirl closed her eyes, and her suit dematerialized. First, she saw skin, then the end of a green dress just above Kara’s knees. Eventually, the symbol on her chest disappeared too, and finally, her glasses appeared.<br/>‘I love it when you do that. The tech you use for your costume is fascinating. Oh, what I wouldn’t give to get my hands on that device.’<br/>The blonde took a seat on the couch and dropped the bag between them. ‘I could let you study it if you want. Brainy made it for me,’ she said, tapping her glasses.<br/>‘Oh, I was joking. There’s no way I could take that from you, knowing you need it.’ Lena shifted her body toward the right, facing the bag and her friend. ‘But I will definitely drink this entire coffee right now.’ She reached inside the bag, only to find another package safely tucked in. ‘I feel bad, you’re buying me coffee and eclairs from all over the world every single day. I appreciate it, but these are crazy expensive.’<br/>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers &amp; Querl Dox, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh. hi, i guess. this is my first (published) fanfiction (on ao3) and i kinda. feel like it has a lot of potential. um anyway i think i won't say too much on here, i'll let the (amazing) person who checked out my fanfic get to the reading. ok uh bye?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LENA<br/>
The letters and numbers on the tablet blended together. Lena rubbed her eyes, resting the device on the couch. She needed a break, and yet when she closed her eyes she couldn’t sleep. Lex was always in her mind. That bastard, the one who always got away untouched, just like a fox. No, a snake, she thought. Ever since the incident at Obsidian North, the world didn’t hear a word from Lex. He was hiding, and Lena has been working around the clock to find him. Why don’t I have any leads, if I worked so hard?<br/>

Her mind was almost a bigger enemy than the world around her. Kara’s been supporting her these past weeks like no one else. The Superfriends were being nice to her. But everyone else was not. The cops threw accusations of murder and kidnapping at her. The citizens of National City were upset, thinking their sweet Lex was taken from them. Little do they know. A cold breeze moved past her, and she wrapped the cardigan even tighter around her torso.<br/>

Supergirl stood in front of her, smiling and hair looking wild. ‘Hey, Lena.’ She took a bag from behind her back. The smell of coffee from Pave filled the room. ‘Sorry to drop by unannounced. I wanted to check in, see how you’re doing. Also, I may have had a wild day and I <em>need<em> to vent to you about it. But you don’t need to listen to my ramblings on an empty stomach.’<br/>
‘Now you’re just spoiling me,’ Lena said. ‘But I will always let you scream about your job when you want to. Coffee from Milan won’t change that, though it may help soothe the headache I’ll get after.’ She laughed, patting the spot near her. ‘C’mon, sit down.’<br/>
Supergirl closed her eyes, and her suit dematerialized. First, she saw skin, then the end of a green dress just above Kara’s knees. Eventually, the symbol on her chest disappeared too, and finally, her glasses appeared.<br/>
‘I love it when you do that. The tech you use for your costume is fascinating. Oh, what I wouldn’t give to get my hands on that device.’<br/>
The blonde took a seat on the couch and dropped the bag between them. ‘I could let you study it if you want. Brainy made it for me,’ she said, tapping her glasses.<br/>

‘Oh, I was joking. There’s no way I could take that from you, knowing you need it.’ Lena shifted her body toward the right, facing the bag and her friend. ‘But I will definitely drink this entire coffee right now.’ She reached inside the bag, only to find another package safely tucked in. ‘I feel bad, you’re buying me coffee and eclairs from all over the world every single day. I appreciate it, but these are crazy expensive.’<br/>
‘Says the woman who bought an entire company for me. I don’t think I’ll go bankrupt over a few eclairs.’<br/>
The brunette took the food and coffee out of the bag, handing Kara a cup and taking one for herself. She set the eclairs on top of the table in front of them. Lena took a sip out of her cup. ‘So, about the terrible day you had. What happened?’<br/>
Kara sighed. ‘The right question would be what <em>didn’t<em> happen. Did you watch the news?’<br/>
‘No. I’ve been working.’<br/>
‘Long story short, a store was robbed this morning. There were hostages, so it got on the news. I heard about it and flew there, obviously.’<br/>
‘Obviously.’<br/>
‘Ha, ha. When I got there, I got inside the shop and took the guns from the attackers. Then I checked on the hostages, and I started feeling sick.’ Kara paused and took a sip of the coffee. ‘Someone was crying, so I closed in on them. When I crouched to their level, the blew this dust in my face. It got in my mouth and eyes,’ she said, placing a hand on her throat. ‘It stung. <em>Badly<em>.’<br/>

Lena paused, her mouth hanging open, ready to bite the eclair. ‘It was a set-up. That was kryptonite.’ She set the food back in the tray and inched closer to Kara, before touching her shoulder. ‘Oh my gosh, are you alright? How did you get out?’<br/>
‘I got away from her as fast as I could. When I opened my eyes, all the hostages had weapons that glowed green in their hands. Guns, knives, packs full of powder. I couldn’t fight them, so I got out of the room just before all the packs exploded. I called Nia and she helped take care of it. But do you want to know what the highlight of the day was?’<br/>
‘It gets worse than that?’<br/>
‘I get back to work, catch up on my assignments since Andrea’s been all over me lately. When I check the time, it was six o’clock. And I had nine missed calls and three messages from William. I missed our date, for the third time in a row. When I tried calling him back, he told me, and I quote, <em>‘I get it, Kara. You’re busy, and that’s fine, but I don’t think we’re a nice match anymore. I can’t be with you while I think about someone else.’<em> He basically broke up with me on a freaking phone.’<br/>
Lena sighed and threw her arms around Kara. ‘I’m sorry. It’s gonna be fine.’ She paused. ‘I’m not sure it helps, but I didn’t like him anyway. There’s plenty of fish in the sea.’<br/>
Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. ‘I’m not so sure that applies to me.’<br/>


‘That’s bullshit. You’ll find someone nice and accepting, you’ll tell them who you are and then you’ll live happily ever after.’<br/>
Kara closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms. ‘Okay, enough about me. How are you?’<br/>
‘I’m as good as I can be. I’ve been.. busy with work.’<br/>
‘It seems to me like you’re overworking yourself. Your eyes are basically red. You should take a break, at least for a day. You’ve been putting a lot of your energy in this, but you’re not alone. Brainy, Nia, Alex, J’onn, everyone is searching for him.’<br/>
Lena picked up the tablet resting on her left. ‘You see this, Kara? I got nothing. All these days, all the work I put into this didn’t get me, us, anywhere. He’s still into hiding, he has Brainy’s bottle, and now he’s handing out kryptonite weapons. If <em>I<em> can’t find him, who will?’<br/>
‘I’m not asking you to give up. We can’t afford that. But breaking yourself in an attempt to find him isn’t worth it.’ Kara jumped off the couch, a crazy smile forming on her pink lips. ‘How about you rest tomorrow? I mean, not rest.. We could go away for the entire day. Just you and me, a best friend road trip.’ Her brows furrowed, and she gestured to herself. ‘Or a best friend.. <em>air<em> trip? I could fly us anywhere.’<br/>


Lena looked at the blonde for a second, mummified. She was considering it. ‘What about work? Can Supergirl take vacations? And I still need to search for Lex.’<br/>
‘Well, I’m sure The Superfriends have it handled. It’s one day, then we’ll be back. You can leave Brainy your tablet, or you can even take it with you if you won’t check it every five minutes.’<br/>
Lena got off the couch. Black spots danced around her, and she hit the table with her left leg, losing her balance. In less than a second, Kara had wrapped her arms around the brunette.<br/>
‘Lena, are you okay?’<br/>
With the help of her friend, the Luthor regained her footing. ‘Gosh, I’m fine. I didn’t eat much today, I must’ve got dizzy. Sorry.’<br/>
‘Even more of a reason to come with me. You can’t keep working like this,’ whispered Kara, looking carefully in her friend’s eyes.<br/>
Lena looked to the left, avoiding Kara’s gaze. ‘Where are we even going?’<br/>
‘Well, I haven’t thought about it that much. We could go anywhere. Dubai, Rome, Paris. You can pick.’<br/>
Lena crossed her arms and shifted the weight of her body on her right leg. She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking.<br/>
‘If you insist, I guess a trip to Central City or the Fortress would be nice.’<br/>
‘The Fortress of Solitude?’<br/>
‘I promise I’m not trying to steal any tech this time,’ she said, her arms in a defensive position in front of her. ‘It’s quiet and nice in there, I thought it would be a nice place for a break. I heard Central City’s Belly Burger makes a mean coffe though.’<br/>


Kara took Lena’s arm in her own. ‘I wasn’t accusing you of anything, Lena. We can go to Central City and the Fortress, maybe even to another city by the end of the day.’ Kara paused and grabbed the brunette’s shoulders. ‘I promise you won’t regret agreeing.’<br/>
Lena laughed. ‘Your company is alright, I guess. I wouldn’t go on a road.. air trip with just about anyone, you know?’<br/>
Kara’s smile slowly dropped.<br/>
‘What’s wrong?’<br/>
‘Gunshots. I think someone’s trying to break into the museum. I gotta go.’<br/>
She whipped the glasses off her face, and her dress was slowly replaced by her suit. She faced the balcony, starting to leave, before turning around. ‘Uh, should I come back when I’m done?’<br/>
Lena took a while to find her voice. ‘If you want to.’<br/>
‘In case I don’t, I’ll pick you up at 5 A.M. Is that okay with you?’<br/>
‘Yeah. Be caref-’ She was interrupted by the familiar cold breeze that moved around her. Supergirl was gone. Sighing, Lena picked up the TV remote and put the news on. <em>Look at that, they’re live,<em> she thought.</em></em><br/>


Two people stood outside the house, one with a hood and one with a mask, guns in hands, holding two guards close. Blonde hair came into view. That was fast. Her arms were raised and she slowly approached the attackers.<br/>
‘Hey there. You don’t need to do this, hurt those innocent people.’<br/>
The guy with a hood on his face laughed. ‘You’re wrong, Supergirl. If we let them go, when you get us we’ll be thrown into prison.’<br/>
‘And if you hurt them, your charge is going to be much worse than an attempt to break into the museum.’ She was still slowly taking steps toward them.<br/>
The guys faced eachother and nodded. The grip on the hostages loosened. The guards got out of the attackers’ hold and they started sprinting.<br/>
<em>Oh no,<em> Lena thought.<br/>
The sound registered first. Two bullets being fired, and time seemed to slow down before her eyes. The metal balls came into view, and just before they hit the guards, a blue light appeared on screen and the bullets melted in mid-air. Two more quickly followed, melting half of the guns in the attackers’ hands. Supergirl cuffed the two near and gave them to the police, using her super-speed. Seconds later, Lena felt a familiar cold breeze near her.<br/>


Supergirl’s cheeks were red from the wind.<br/>
‘That was an <em>amazing<em> control of your powers. You did great,’ exclaimed Lena.<br/>
The blonde smiled. ‘Thanks. I didn’t really say goodbye when I left, so I wanted to drop by and say goodnight.’<br/>
‘Oh. Well, goodnight then, Kara. See you in the morning.’<br/>
Supergirl hugged Lena. ‘See you.’ Her face was cold and her body warm.<br/>
The brunette hugged her back. ‘I was going to say you’d catch a cold, but I forgot you can’t,’ she laughed.<br/>
They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Kara left. Lena looked at her tablet for a few seconds, before setting it back on the table. Her eyes dropped and she yawned twice before calling a cab to get home. <em>Guess I better get some sleep.<em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. why did i write this faster than my main wip? (a book i'm working on)<br/>2. if you enjoyed this chapter maybe leave a comment, tell me if i can improve anything? um also i'm sorry if it was kinda boring i PROMISE it gets better</p><p> </p><p>3. idk i actually liked how it turned out um. anyways criticism very welcomed here!!! ok um bye!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>